The present invention relates to child-resistant safety caps and containers with such caps.
There is an increasing awareness of the need to protect children from inadvertently gaining access to medications, especially prescribed medications. Sometimes, ingestion of only one or two pills of a prescribed medication will prove fatal to a child. Moreover, there is an increasing awareness of the necessity to provide containers for prescribed medications that are readily and easily opened by a person of responsible age, that is, any person having the cognitive ability to understand the instructions for opening a pill container, which requires certain manipulation and manual dexterity. Such persons are assumed, as well, to have the ability to understand that the act of opening a pill container to gain access to the prescribed medication is a deliberate action, and is only undertaken when there is a necessity to attain access to the prescribed medication in the pill container.
There are several conventional, so-called, “childproof” or “child-resistant” pill containers and bottles in the market, which are generally employed by dispensing pharmacists for use in filling prescriptions, where the prescription requires that the pharmacist dispense one or more of a plurality of pills, tablets, gel-caps, capsules, or the like, or a quantity of a liquid medicine. For example, the container may include a “push-and-turn” closure for pill containers, or an “arrow-alignment” closure for pill containers.
The “push-and-turn” system for pill containers conventionally refers to a system in which the closure or cap for the pill container must be pushed axially downwardly and rotated at the same time to open the container. The “arrow alignment” system for pill containers conventionally refers to a system in which an arrow on the closure or cap must be aligned with an arrow on the pill container, such as one which is embossed on the container, in order to open the container. However, these containers are often complicated for adults to use.
Conventional container assemblies, whether or not of the type where the cap or closure is tethered to the container, may have a fixed protrusion (also referred to as a “thumb tab”) attached to the cap that is configured to assist in the opening of the cap. More typically, this fixed protrusion is opposite the hinge, and thus, acts as a lever to allow the intended user to open the container when a sufficient force is applied under the fixed protrusion.
However, these containers are easily opened by a child.
Therefore it is an object of the invention to provide an improved container and cap system which is child resistant, yet easily opened by an adult.